


3 A.M.

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: The Adventures of Achilles and Patroclus [4]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles has a bubble butt 2k15, I can't remember what it is, M/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is gonna be multi-chapter. All the college-AU Achilles/Patroclus fics take place in the same universe. So, they're probably going to realize their past together soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

            As quietly as he could, Patroclus closed the door to his dorm room behind him. He shrugged off his backpack and kicked off his shoes and socks. He pulled off his jeans and replaced them with his flannel pajama pants. He reached in the darkness for a T-shirt and he slid in on and crawled underneath the covers and sighed as he shut his eyes.

            He thought of that boy from his intro to biology class and just how gorgeous he was. Patroclus had chattered Briseis’ ears off about him. Patroclus thought of that golden halo of blond hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, the way his white T-shirts stretched across his broad chest, about how sometimes when he wore basketball shorts, Patroclus could—

            Patroclus’ eyes snapped open to a loud blaring noise. “Wha’s happening?” His roommate asked.

            Patroclus groaned, “The fire alarm.”

            The door to their room opened and their RA flicked on the lights , “Guys, come on, fire drill.” He stayed there will Patroclus pulled on his shoes and trudged out along with everyone else.

            There was a collective groan as three hundred freshman stepped out into the cool November night. Patroclus wrapped his arms around himself as his teeth began to chatter, “This is bullshit, isn’t it.” Patroclus turned to see the blond boy from class. His blond hair was messy and he was wearing nothing except a pair of tight black boxers and a letterman jacket.

            “Y-yeah. It sucks.” Patroclus’ cheeks flushed red as the blond boy turned to look for the firemen. Patroclus looks at his ass in the boxers. _How? How is it possible to have an ass like that?_ Patroclus thought to him, returning his gaze to the dorm as the blond boy turned back.

            “So, what’s your name?”

            “Patroclus.”

            “Achilles. You want my jacket?” Achilles offered.

            “What? No, it’s fine.” Patroclus said blushing further.

            “Nah, trust me, it’s cool.” Achilles began unbuttoning his jacket and Patroclus bit his lip when he saw Achilles was only wearing his boxers. Achilles was toned and Patroclus prayed that Achilles couldn’t see the bulge in his pants. Patroclus tried not to notice the noticeable bulge rising in Achilles’ boxers. _Jesus Christ. He’s huge too._

            Patroclus slid the jacket onto his body and Achilles buttoned him in it. “You’re very cute, has anyone told you that?”

            “Wh-what? Me? Really?”

            Achilles nodded, “You’re horrible at checking people out though.” He chuckled.

            “Shit. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s fine, because I can’t stop checking you out either.” Achilles’ cheeks were flushing pink. “It’s pretty cold out here.”

            “It’s horrible.”

            They stood in silence as three firemen parted the crowd. “Wanna come back to my room with me? My bed’s big enough for two.” Achilles whispered in Patroclus’ ear.

            Patroclus’ eyes widened, “I’m flattered but...I’m really not into hookups.”

            Achilles held up his hands, “No, I didn’t mean that. I meant like do you want to cuddle? And then we could get breakfast at the dining hall tomorrow morning.” Achilles offered.

            “Well...” _Is this son of a bitch really using puppy dog eyes?_ “I have class at nine.”

            “So do I. C’mon, let’s ditch and get pancakes.” Achilles’ blue eyes were wide and he gently nudged Patroclus.

            Patroclus smiled, “Alright. I’ll do it. But you’re paying and I’m the little spoon.”

            Achilles returned the smile and took Patroclus’ hand into his and Patroclus leaned his head against Achilles’ shoulder.

            It was four in the morning when they were finally let back in and once they were in Achilles’ bedroom, Patroclus pulled off the jacket and kicked his shoes off. Immedietly he was pulled onto the bed by Achilles who brushed Patroclus’ hair off his face, “Can I kiss you?” He asked.

            “I honestly would be insulted if you didn’t.” Patroclus said.

            Even in the darkness, he could see Achilles’ smile. Their lips touched, and Achilles’ arms were around him, One hand was tangled in Patroclus’ hair. It felt like they had done this thousands of times before.

            Achilles climbed underneath the covers and pulled Patroclus to him. Patroclus draped his arm over Achilles’ chest and rested his head on Achilles’ shoulder. “Night.” Achilles whispered.

            Patroclus kissed the skin underneath him, “Night.”

            The next morning, after eating chocolate chip pancakes, Achilles gave Patroclus his number and they arranged to go see Brisies’ sorority in the stomp competition that Friday.


End file.
